Promet le moi
by Lady Socman Ravenclaw
Summary: O.S Harry est enceint. Pendant l’accouchement les choses dérapent et Severus doit prendre une décision, il se souvient d’une conversation qu’ils ont eut ensemble… hpss Severus est assez UA.


Juste une petite note avant de commencer c'est pour dire que le prochain chapitre de ma fiction « Une famille dispersée » va bientôt arriver, je sais que je mets beaucoup d'espace entre mais que puis-je dire appart que je suis désolé ? Je ne vous promettrais pas que je posterais plus vite je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse, bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

**Résumé :** Harry est enceint. Pendant l'accouchement les choses dérapent et Severus doit prendre une décision, il se souvient d'une conversation qu'ils ont eut ensemble. Et ce qu'il décide de faire changera tout.

**Genre :** Slash (je suis en train d'écrire une version yaoi pour les amateurs que je posterais bientôt ^^).

**Disclamer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Couple :** Harry/Severus

**Note :** Petit OS que j'ai créée entre minuit et trois heure du matin en regardant un épisode de docteur House, oui je sais totalement loufoque ^^ Il n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire original et peut-être un peu guimauve sur les bords, ça se passe après Poudlard et Dumbledore est vivant, même si il n'apparaît pas il est cité et euh… je pense que c'est tout …

_Promet-le moi_

Severus Tobias Snape, maître des potions de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, être normalement impassible et doté d'un certain sang-froid, faisait actuellement les cent pas devant l'infirmerie tout en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Il attendait patiemment – ou impatiemment selon les points de vue que Pomfresh l'autorise à entré dans l'aile hospitalière pour qu'il puisse assister à l'accouchement prématuré de son fils.

Harry et lui avait commencé à se fréquentés pendant ses entraînements contre le mage noire, qu'il finit par tué à la fin de sa septième année, ce fut six mois après la sortie d'Harry de Poudlard que Severus le demanda en mariage. Leur relation avait très vite avancée, elle était fusionnelle, Severus n'avait jamais espérer pouvoir trouver une personne aussi parfaite pour lui un jour… Harry était tout pour lui il était son monde sans lui il redeviendrait l'être acariâtre et taciturne qu'il était dans le passé, c'est lui qui lui donnait l'envie de se lever le matin, de faire face à des stupides cornichons auxquels il devait dispenser ses cours. S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais survécu à la fin de la guerre. Maintenant son mari allait avoir vingt-et-un ans et allait donner naissance à leur fils.

Celui-ci ne devrait naître que d'ici un mois et demi, mais une bousculade un peu trop brutale par l'un des étudiants de Severus, avait fait faire à Harry une chute de cinq mètres dans les cachots.

Severus occupé dans sa classe à attendre son mari fut prévenu que quelque chose n'allait pas par le raffut que faisaient les élèves entourés autour de « l'évènement ». Il réclama vite le silence et fit dispersée la foule d'élève agglutinée dans le couloir sombre.

Quand il vu son mari allonger sur le sol les mains autour de son ventre dans une tentative de protéger son enfant son cœur manqua un battement, il se précipita sur le jeune homme a terre et pris son pouls, il eut un soupir de soulagement en sentant le cœur pulsé doucement, ce ne fut qu'après cela qu'il remarqua le liquide entre les jambes d'Harry, il avait perdu les eaux, il devait l'amené en urgence à l'infirmerie.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Poppy Pomfresh nerveuse et pressé.

-Severus, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Harry fait une hémorragie abdominal, il n'a rien à faire, il me faut votre accord pour la cézanienne.

-Non, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot étouffé, ça va le tuer…

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas tant qu'il avait tant à vivre ensemble, tout une vie devant eux, mais un souvenir refit surface lui faisait monté les larmes aux yeux. Cette journée où il lui avait promit, où il avait été assez fou pour promettre...

_**Flash back**_

Severus était assis sur le bureau corrigeant les torchons que lui avait rendus tout ses jeunes imbéciles, le feu ronronnait doucement dans la cheminé, il était concentré sur la description du veritaserum jusqu'à ce que deux bras puissants viennent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et qu'un nez vienne se fourrez dans son cou le parsemant de baiser léger. Il se retourna avant de l'attirer doucement sur ses genoux.

-Sev, j'ai une faveur à te demander, murmura Harry le front collé contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

Le maître des potions retomba sur terre et regarda son vis-à-vis avec sérieux. Il haussa un sourcil en guise de question.

-J'aimerais que si il m'arrive quelque chose que tu fasses ton possible pour sauver le bébé.

-Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de ça Potter ? S'agaça Severus qui repassait directement au nom de famille quand il était contrarié.

-Et bien je… je…

-Harry, soupira Severus, tu lis beaucoup trop ces livres sur les accouchements, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété je suis sur que ta grossesse se passera très bien, il conclut sa phrase en l'embrassant passionnément.

Mais Harry se détacha.

-N'essaye pas de changer de conversation… s'il te plait promet-le moi.

-Harry, je ne peux pas… ne me demande pas de choisir entre toi et notre enfant à naître, pour moi il n'y à pas de choix, tu le sais, je ferais tout pour te sauver.

Non il ne pouvait pas le perdre rien que l'idée faisait tordre ses entrailles et lui donnait la nausée, il l'aimait tellement même si il ne lui avait pas dit souvent il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Sev, chuchota Harry, je suis déjà responsable de tant de mort, ne me rajoute pas la peur de tuer mon bébé.

-Et toi, sais-tu ce que tu me demandes à Harry ? Tu me demandes presque de te laisser mourir ! Ne me demande pas de vivre si cela se produit, s'énerva l'homme plus âgé.

-Ce n'est qu'une possibilité Severus, je t'en pris promet-le moi, dit-il en appuyant sur les dernier mots.

-Je… je ne veux … mais il croisa le regard suppliant d'Harry… Bien d'accord, je te… je te le promets, craqua-t-il.

-Merci, Sev, dit-il en l'embrassant sensuellement.

_**Fin du flash back**_

-je … je vous donne mon accord, dit-il en laissant libre court à ses larmes dès que la porte fut refermée.

Intérieurement il se maudissait d'être si faible, il n'aurait jamais du promettre cela à Harry, deuxièmement il aurait du mieux veiller sur Harry pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, on voyait le résultat maintenant, il était sur le point de perdre son amant, son mari, son âme sœur par la faute de… de…

Comment pouvait-il être aussi injuste, mesquin et cruel, leur fils n'était pour rien dans cette histoire mais Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, de le blâmer de l'état de son mari. Dans son esprit c'était très clair leur fils n'était en rien responsable, mais son cœur ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, ce petit bout d'homme même pas né lui pourrissait sa vie en tuant l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il se détestait pour cela, car Harry détesterait se raisonnement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui le laissait entrer. Madame Pomfresh se tenait au milieu de l'infirmerie, un tas de linge dans les bras juste à coté des rideaux blanc tiré autour d'un lit.

Le cœur de Severus battait à la chamade en s'approchant, il regarda Poppy une question douloureuse dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé Severus, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, fit tristement l'infirmière en se retenant de pleurer, il a donné tout ce qui lui restait de magie pour protéger l'enfant.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille une vague de colère se rependit dans ses veines à l'encontre du petit être dans les bras de Pomfresh.

-Voulez-vous le prendre Severus ? demanda Poppy avec hésitation.

-Je… je voudrais le voir … seul, répondit Severus en retenant ses larmes alors qu'il réalisait pleinement et entièrement la situation.

-Bien sur Severus, je voulais aussi vous informer que le directeur, ainsi que Remus, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley attendent derrière la porte, je vais de ce pas leur…. Elle renifla … leur annoncer la nouvelle…

Il acquiesça douloureusement et poussa les rideaux pour se rendre au chevet de son mari bien trop pâle, il lui prit la main et la serra fortement tout en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Comment vais-je faire ? Harry tu étais le centre de mon monde… je sais que je te l'ai jamais assez dit, murmura-t-il. Mais pour toi je vais faire un effort, en ta mémoire j'élèverais notre fils du mieux que je pourrais, je… je lui donnerais l'amour que tu lui aurais donnés, je lui expliquerais quel homme merveilleux tu étais…

Pendant son monologue Severus n'avait pas remarqué la lueur dorée qui entourait Harry et qui finit par fusionner avec lui.

…et quel père fabuleux tu aurais fait…

-Sev… murmura une voix rauque mais bien connus, c'était celle-_là_, elle était à _lui. _Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux rencontrant deux orbes émeraude brillant d'amour et de fatigue.

-Harry, sanglota-t-il, Co… Comment ?

Son cœur explosa de joie en revoyant enfin ces yeux tant aimé, ce corps, cette personne tant aimé.

-Tu m'as sauvé Sev, avec ton acceptation, avec ta … promesse, souffla Harry tout en se rendormant.

-Je t'aime Harry… ne me laisse plus…dit-il à son oreille tout en espérant qu'il l'entende à travers les limbes du sommeil. Ne_ nous_ laisses plus … chuchota-t-il en pleurant de tout son saoul, mais un sourire scotcher aux lèvres, maintenant il était sur que tout irait bien.

FIN

Voilà la fin de ce petit One-shot vous en pensé quoi ?

Mon premier HP/SS snif je suis émue. Dire qu'il y a un an se couple me rebutait ^^ maintenant je lui voue un culte ahhh j'étais jeune en se temps là (pas que maintenant je sois vieille loin de là, enfin je pense… ^^) enfin bref voilà maintenant tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de me laisser mon salaire, des reviews…

Ah et bien sur le plus important je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL et une BONNE ANNEE quelques peu en avance ….


End file.
